


The Karaoke Bar

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apparently Derek Can Sing, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Stiles Gets Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek to a karaoke bar after months of trying to get him to go. Apparently, Derek can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Karaoke Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> For sixchord on tumblr who prompted me: "Stiles finally convinces Derek to go to a karaoke bar."

It's taken months, it's taken begging, pleading, outright cajoling and for whatever reason calling him a chicken, but Stiles finally convinces Derek to go to a karaoke bar with him. He keeps telling Derek that karaoke is really only fun if you get really, really drunk first and Derek keeps telling him that he can't drunk because werewolves can't get drunk because… he starts explaining it but then Stiles cuts him off with a hand wave and a "I meant it's better if I'm drunk" even though he really did forget about the whole weird werewolf metabolism thing. He then spends the next several minutes standing in line at the bar and wondering what life must be like if you're that sullen and unhappy all the time and can't ever even get drunk or get stoned to take your mind off of your problems for just one night.

When he reaches the bar he orders two beers, one for him and one for Derek because yes, maybe Derek can't get drunk but maybe he'll still enjoy it anyway. Besides that, he feels like it's rude to more or less (okay, completely) force Derek into coming and then not so much as get him a drink.

After what feels like an eternity, he's got their beers and walks over to where Derek is sitting, which, of course, is the smallest table in the darkest corner of the bar.

"Nope," Stiles says and carefully shifts the beers so he's holding them both by the neck in one hand. "We're sitting up front." He grabs Derek's hand (and tries not think about how weirdly warm it is) and drags Derek to the front of the bar. Shockingly, Derek doesn't complain. He does scowl like he's about ready to break some chairs and cause some havoc, but that's only to be expected. Besides, Derek rarely actually does either of those things anymore.

They sit and watch the goings on in the bar in a silence that is halfway between companionable and awkward as they wait for the karaoke machine to get set up.

After the machine is set up and the first couple of people have (quite bravely, Stiles thinks) gone up to sing, they start to talk a bit more. Mostly, it's just about how good or bad the person up on stage is, but there are occasionally comments about other things.

Stiles is about three beers in when he suggests that Derek go up and sing.

Derek steadfastly refuses and the scowl that he'd been wearing earlier in the evening makes a return appearance.

"Come ooon," Stiles says, emphasis on the 'o' in on. "Please, Derek. Please?"

It takes another six songs by people that aren't Derek - Stiles has stopped keeping tracking of time in minutes and seconds, he's decided on beers and songs by people that aren't Derek instead - for Derek to finally give in.

"But," says Derek in a way that makes Stiles think he's up to something, "you have to sing first."

Stiles rolls his eyes at this but ultimately agrees. He goes up on stage two songs later and does what he thinks (but what does he know? he's drunk) is a fairly decent rendition of "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor because he's always liked that song. His mom always liked that song, even up until the end.

When he's finished he sits back down and sees that Derek is smiling, legitimately, actually smiling, at him. He figures he must have been either much better (or much worse) than he thought if his singing made Derek, always frowning or scowling or death glaring, Derek, smile. Then he smiles because however good or bad he was, it's Derek's turn now.

Derek picks "Under The Bridge" by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers and not only is he not a horrible singer like Stiles had secretly hoped he was (because Derek must be awful at something, everyone is awful at something) he's amazing. And the song? It's on the list at a karaoke bar, it's a popular song, but it also kind of fits. It also makes Stiles giggle because when Derek sings the line "city of angels" he mentally switches it out for "city of werewolves" and he can't help but find that hilarious.

When Derek finishes, the entire bar starts clapping. A few women demand he sing some more and one (and whoever it is, Stiles wants to punch them in the face) cat calls. Loudly.

Derek looks embarrassed by the attention and Stiles can't help but wonder why. He also can't help but wonder, since Derek probably gets lots of attention, all the time - how could he not with that face? - if that's why Derek's so unpleasant all the time. He can't help but draw attention and all he wants is to be left alone, to go unnoticed. (Stiles would notice Derek even if he wasn't as down-to-the-bones-achingly attractive as he is.)

But this, Stiles thinks, is much too deep a train of thought for a night involving this many beers and the singing of silly songs so he derails it.

Derek slips into his seat and directs his eyes at the table. Stiles looks around the bar to see most of the women (and let's be honest, a lot of the men) are staring at Derek. Derek starts peeling the label off of his beer bottle and tearing it to pieces. He's about to start in on Stiles' label when Stiles puts a hand over his, stopping him. "You want to go?" Stiles asks. Derek nods slowly and doesn't speak, so Stiles grabs him by the hand and drags him out.

They make their way outside as quickly (and quietly, Stiles notices) as they can. Derek grabs the door and jerks it open with one swift motion and it's then that Stiles can't help but notice Derek's arms and just how muscular they are.

They step outside and the cool night air hits Stiles like a slap to the face and for a few seconds he feels significantly more sober than he had thirty seconds ago, sober to the point that it registers somewhere in the logical portion of his brain that he was just staring at Derek's arms, but that sober thought wears off as he gets used to the cold. Then he starts staring at Derek's lips and he starts thinking about what might happen (about how Derek might break something - him) if he were to lean forward and just kiss Derek.

He leans forward, but instead of kissing Derek, he throws up all over the pavement and he almost hits Derek's shoes except for Derek, in a burst of werewolfy speed, jumps back and avoids getting hit.

Derek takes him home in a cab after that and (wonderfully) doesn't say anything.


End file.
